


Chasing Nightmares Away

by speos



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Love, M/M, fucking love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speos/pseuds/speos
Summary: Billy takes some time to show Goody how much he loves him. Goody appreciates it.





	Chasing Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitterValt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitterValt/gifts).



Billy knew Goody was hurt, hurt in a way that no hospital stay could really mend, cracked in places that could only be seen in the night with his eyes shut tight. Billy knew Goody felt every one of those cracks, felt weak and insecure.

He knew, because Goody told him, sometimes, in the middle of the night, when there was no hiding the cracks in Goody’s heart, and Goody fell to pieces in the bed like he didn’t expect to be able to be put back together again.

It was just as well Billy had decided that he would always be there to pick up the pieces.

Goody had no sooner closed the door to his apartment before Billy had him pinned to the wall.

“Oh, cher, watch the suit, it’s my only grey one,” Goody chuckled, as Billy tore through his clothes like wrapping paper.

Billy didn’t grace that with an answer, instead choosing to press Goody even harder against the wall and mouth at his jaw, because he knew _full_ well Goody _only_ had grey suits.

“Making sure,” Goody choked out.

“You talk _so_ much,” Billy muttered into the junction of Goody’s neck and shoulder, before biting down as hard as he could and sucking a dark bruise into Goody’s skin.

Goody yelped. “S-Sorry,” he stuttered.

Billy glanced up from where he was attending to the bite with his tongue and lips. “Never said it was a bad thing,” he said evenly, without a hint of humor.

Goody breathed out. “Then my apologies for misunderstandin’,” he said, and wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist. “I guess I’ll just keep on runnin’ my mouth, yeah?”

A ghost of a smile crossed Billy’s lips. “If you can.”

From there, Billy made quick work of Goody’s linguistic abilities, divesting him of the remainder of his clothes and lavishing attention on every inch of his body. It was all Goody could do to remain standing.

“I’m holding you up,” Billy pointed out when Goody’s nonsensical rambling started heading in that direction. “You’re not standing.”

“You’ve a f-fair point, Billy,” Goody panted into Billy’s shoulder as Billy performed a complex technical move that involved licking his nipple and palming at his cock at the same time. “What s-say you we move to the bedroom? I know of a sportin’ good b-bed that ain’t seen much use as intended since it was born.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Billy suddenly got both his hands under Goody and lifted him up like a sack of potatoes. “I want to have you under me.”

Imagining it sent a bolt of heat running through Goody’s veins. “Oh, Billy,” he sighed as Billy carried him to the bed, “you are a man of infinite wisdom and brilliance. Remind me to never question your wonderful, dazzlin’ mind.”

Billy pressed Goody into the soft duvet and looked down on him with undisguised dissatisfaction. “The fact that you’re still talking with big words means I haven’t done well enough yet,” he grumbled.

Goody couldn’t help but laugh at how upset Billy sounded. “You got no idea how crazy you’re driving me,” he said. “C’mere.” He buried a hand in Billy’s long, thick hair and tugged him up so their faces were inches apart. “You got the most beautiful eyes,” he said in a voice like a prayer. He took a finger and smoothed out the wrinkles between Billy’s eyebrows. “I’d never seen eyes like ‘em, darker ‘n deeper than the night sky. Your fingers,” he said, catching them between his own and running them down his chest, “like those knives you like. Your _voice_ – ” he said, breaking off on a moan as Billy decided he’d had enough of Goody talking and caught his lips in a kiss.

“You can stop thinking now,” Billy told him seriously when they broke apart. “The time for speaking poetry is past. Right now, let yourself _become_ your words.”

Well. It certainly seemed that if one of them was a poet, it wasn’t Goody.

Goody let himself relax into the bed. “I dunno anythin’ ‘bout becomin’ anythin’ other than what I am,” he said, “but I’ll do my damnedest at it.”

Billy smiled at him. “You always do.”

Billy trailed his way down Goody’s body, fingers brushing lightly over his nipples, his ribs, laying his hand flat over Goody’s stomach, thumb kneading Goody’s hip.

Goody himself was beautiful in a way he didn’t seem to realize. Perhaps not in a conventional sense – Goody’s skin was pockmarked and scarred from a childhood lived under the sun, and the nightmares that plagued him at night gathered under his eyes during the day – but flaws though those marks were, they highlighted to Billy the complex and remarkably fragile beauty that lay within Goodnight Robicheaux.

Goody’s scars pointed to all the places where the man fought and failed, struggling to find his righteous path in a world where he was born to be a villain. Goody’s wrinkles telegraphed emotion; they were there when he smiled and there when he screamed out at night, they showed Billy the way out of Goody’s nightmares. Goody’s weathered skin spoke of years and years under the hot Southern sun where he lived a life not imaginable to anyone living today. Billy liked it all. The mysteries that shifted under Goodnight Robicheaux’s skin called to him, and Billy Rocks intended to hold them fast.

Billy passed lightly over Goody’s cock, which was already stiff against his stomach. When Billy ran his fingers down the length, it jumped under his hand, eager. Billy couldn’t help but laugh. Even Goody’s cock was talkative.

“Please don’t laugh at my pain, cher,” Goody moaned. “You are taking your sweet time.”

Billy continued further down to find what he wanted. Hiking Goody’s legs over his shoulder, he bit, sucked, and licked at Goody’s soft inner thighs, tracing with his tongue all the scars that crossed tracks there. As all roads lead to the center of the earth, Billy followed them to the perineum, where he had to look up and ask Goody’s permission for what he wanted to do next.

“I want to rim you,” he told Goody.

“Oh, fuck,” Goody swore. “God, yes, please. I want what you want, I want this, yes, _please_ – ” His voice broke off on a high-pitched keen as Billy started to lick around his puckered arsehole.

Goody melted under the warm and wet sensation, babbling nonsense. He got one hand fastened in Billy’s hair, and luckily for them both Billy seemed to like it, because he began to attack Goody’s arsehole with renewed vigor.

Goody could hardly bear it, arching off the bed with an impassioned, “Enough, please, God, enough, enough, too much, I want – I want – ”

Billy moved like a gunshot; Goody didn’t even have time to register that Billy had stopped licking him before Billy’s mouth was over his, tongue seeking and probing. Goody willingly opened up to him, and the two of them made out like sloppy teenagers before Billy pulled himself off and said, panting and out of breath: “Yes, I want to give you what you want.”

Billy climbed off Goody and got undressed then, discarding his clothing with the swift efficiency with which he performed all tasks. Goody mourned the loss of not being able to undress Billy himself, but if all went well, they’d have a second chance at this too.

Billy gently moved back down Goody’s body and placed a pillow under his hips. “Good?” Billy said.

Goody nodded. His eyes tracked Billy as Billy slid off the bed and went hunting for the lube, watching as he squirted a generous amount onto his hand and rubbed his fingers together to warm it up. Billy looked so focused, dark eyebrows drawn together and mouth pursed and tight as he settled himself between Goody’s legs that Goody couldn’t resist stretching his hand out and saying, “You’re _beautiful_.”

The tension between Billy’s eyebrows melted away at the words. He took hold of Goody’s hand with his lube-free hand and brushed a kiss against the back. “No. You are beautiful,” he said with a smile. “I’m starting now.”

Goody couldn’t help but start laughing. “You romantic _prick_ ,” he gasped, jerking at the first touch of Billy’s finger to his hole. “A born ‘n bred Southerner gettin’ shown up in dramatics, I won’t have it! Still waters run – run the d-deepest, and s-silent nights the deadliest, no?”

“Maybe you just underestimate how much I want you to stop talking.” Billy grinned a tiny, tiny grin. “I’m adding the first finger.”

Goody bit his lip and stayed silent, breathing a little harder as Billy slowly pushed his finger into Goody’s hole, his other hand wrapped loosely around Goody’s cock to help him relax. Goody shifted slightly to accommodate the infiltration.

“Hurts?” Billy asked.

“No,” said Goody. “Keep going.”

Billy worked his first finger in and out a few more times until Goody fully relaxed before adding the second, and finally a third.

To be on the receiving end of all of Billy Rocks’s attention and concentration was a fascinating thing. Billy didn’t look away for a moment, his dark eyes cataloguing every twitch, every jerk, every aborted moan and gasp that left Goody’s lips. It felt like Billy was taking him apart and putting him back together, an inch at a time.

Goody tugged Billy down for a kiss that was more teeth than tongue. “You – you _brilliant_ bastard,” Goody gasped when they parted. “Do it now before it’s over. Do it _now_.”

“Yes,” Billy said, sounding just as breathless. He eased his fingers out of Goody and rolled a condom onto his cock, fingers shaking with anticipation. “Goody, oh, Goody,” he whispered. He lined his cock up with Goody’s hole, pushing in slowly at first, and as Goody adjusted, moving faster and faster until they hit a rhythm that felt like speeding down the highway a hundred miles an hour on a dark night, stars above chasing nightmares away.

On the edge, Goody blindly reached for Billy’s hand and wrapped it around his cock. “P-Please,” he said, voice hitching. “C-Close – Billy – _Billy_ – ”

“Yes,” Billy agreed, moving his hand on Goody’s cock at the same rhythm as his thrusts. “Yes, you’re beautiful, you’re wonderful, you deserve everything, everything, Goody, oh Goody – !”

Goody’s orgasm came over him like a tidal wave, drowning him in its depths. He choked on it, unable to breathe as his vision whited out and he fell.

How long he stayed unconscious, Goody didn’t know, but he came back to himself slowly, taking in big, gasping, shuddering breaths, body trembling and weak. He opened his eyes to see Billy’s concerned face hovering over him. Goody laughed, ribs aching with the motion. “Hey, Billy,” he said. He reached up and patted Billy’s cheek. “You really did me good. You did me good. I am truly, truly exhausted.”

Billy broke out into a grin and took Goody’s hand in his. “I successfully fucked you quiet, hm?”

Goody grinned back. “Quiet as a colt in the spring is ever gonna get.”

Billy chuckled. “Guess that’s my victory then. Come on. Let’s get to bed.”

“Can’t complain there,” Goody groaned, the aches and pains from their vigorous activity beginning to make themselves apparent.

Billy found a damp cloth and wiped them both down as quickly as possible before settling in under the covers. “You good, Goody?” Billy asked, one hand on the lamp switch.

“Yeah,” Goody said, and Billy turned off the light.

For a few moments, there was only the sound of their twin breaths as they shifted against each other to get more comfortable. Then, Goody said, quiet, “You good, Billy?”

“Mhmm,” Billy hummed, carding his fingers through Goody’s hair, clearly already beginning to drift off. “G’night… Goo… dy….”

Goody looked upon the face of his slumbering lover, only half-visible in the dark. Billy was never truly relaxed – his eyebrows drew tight together even in sleep – but his breaths were deep and even and his hand rested softly in Goody’s hair and Goody had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Oh, Billy,” he said, and let sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit holy shit holy shit  
> my first porn  
> ok well not my FIRST porn, there was a time in high school i will never talk about again, but SINCE then, my FIRST PORN  
> and this is all thanks to KitterValt who pushed me to write some porn hahaha  
> to get a little tmi, i get writers block a lot bc even though i do enjoy the act of writing often, i usually get too freaked out and overthink everything and that's why ive never been able to write anything longer than like 5k. and 5k is like a fucking marathon. so to be able to write this "for someone else," it took my mind off it, and it was a fucking treat  
> anyway
> 
> tldr, hope you liked it!! please drop me a line if you'd like, or hit me up on [tumblr](http://sansed-washup.tumblr.com/) to yell about some cowboys!


End file.
